Mega Man Star Force (series)
Mega Man Star Force, known as Shooting Star Rockman (流星のロックマン Ryuusei no Rokkuman) in Japan, is a Mega Man series created by Capcom in 2006. The series is set in the same parallel universe as the Mega Man Battle Networkseries, about two-hundred years after it, in the 220X time period. The main character, Geo Stelar, who is the son of a missing astronaut, Kelvin Stelar, reluctantly joins forces with an alien named Omega-Xis to foil evil plots led by Omega-Xis' own kind and by many other enemies. Throughout this process, he tries to find out what really happened to his father, and ultimately to change his depressed lifestyle. The result of Geo Stelar's EM Wave Change with Omega-Xis (fusing together much like MegaMan.EXE's Synchro Chip) forms the Star Force Mega Man. The Star Force series makes very few allusions and references to the classic Mega Man, X'', ''Zero, and ZX ''series, and only some to the ''Battle Network timeline, as Capcom produced the series to be more "stand-alone," giving players the ability to fully enjoy the series even if they have not played the Mega Man Battle Network series. While the Mega Man Battle Network series is more focused on NetNavis who are based on Robot Masters from the classic Mega Man series, Mega Man Star Force focuses on EM Beings with mostly unique designs and concepts. Main games Mega Man Star Force Dragon, Pegasus, and Leo Main article: Mega Man Star Force (Video Game) In the first installment to the series, Geo Stelar begins to suffer from depression when he learns that his father, Kelvin Stelar, has disappeared. Three years pass, and Kelvin's former colleague, Aaron Boreal, gives Geo a Visualizer, a prototype that Kelvin Stelar left before he departed for space. After discovering the shades' ability to make the Wave World visible, Geo Stelar meets Omega-Xis, a traitor of his kind, and together, performing EM Wave Change, the two defeat the growing threat posed by the FM-ians, EM beings from Planet FM. Mega Man Star Force 2 Zerker X Saurian and Zerker X Ninja '' Main article: Mega Man Star Force 2'' The second installment of the series involves Geo Stelar's second quest to defeat a growing threat, now that of Dr. Vega seeking to revive the ancient civilization of Mu and to use its power to rule the world. In this game, Omega-Xis and Geo meet their rival, Solo, who rejects Link Power and can EM Wave Change by himself using only willpower. Mega Man Star Force 3 Black Ace and Red Joker '' Main article: Mega Man Star Force 3'' In this third installment to the series, Geo and Omega-Xis face an evil organization named Dealer and prevent them from using Noise Cards to corrupt the new technology, the Hunter-VG and the race of Wizards, which are the counterpart of Mega Man Battle Network's technology of the NetNavi. In his quest, Geo works with several allies, both old acquaintances (Rogue, Harp Note and Taurus Fire) and new ones, namely Satella Police member A.C. Eos. Amidst Dealer attacks and the side effects of Noise, Mega Man faces an all-new threat in the climax of the series. Mega Man Star Force 4 White Angel and Blue Shark Main article: Mega Man Star Force 4 In this last installment to the series Geo is now 12 years old and an sixth grader. The secret ancient culture Lizardis is destroyed and stranding to earth. Geo father Kelvin is kidnapped by an unknown character later it is revealed that the unknown character Geo newest friend is named David. It is only it worst that David and Geo both like Sonia. But Kelvin is kidnapped when David try to rescue the crystal. By the misscommunication between this two Lamento kidnapped his father by scared from David. It is also an truly to use noise effects between Harp Note and Red Shield. And you can use double broherbands with the Blaze Carrier. Spin-off Games Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star Main Article Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star The first game in the Mega Man Battle Network series since its conclusion with the release of its sixth title in 2005, as well as an enhanced port of the first Mega Man Battle Network game and a crossover with the Mega Man Star Force series. Featured in a bonus chapter that is completely disconnected from the main storyline of the game, Harp Note has been kidnapped by a Navi called ClockMan.EXE and taken 200 years into the past to the time of the first Mega Man Battle Network. Dr. Goodall helps send Mega Man into the past in order to rescue Harp Note. In this game, the Star Force Mega Man meets Lan Hikari and MegaMan.EXE, who are also searching for ClockMan, because he has also taken Roll.EXE. Using the combined strength of both Mega Man and MegaMan.EXE, Geo, everyone fights through the Net to find and defeat ClockMan. Anime MegaMan Star Force Main Article MegaMan Star Force Based on the first game of the series, MegaMan Star Force takes place in the year 220X, following the story of Geo Stelar and his EM-being friend from another planet, Omega-Xis, which together are able to fuse and form Mega Man. The first half of the series focuses on the FM-ians hunting Omega-Xis for the Andromeda Key. Eventually, they succeed, but by using Star Force, Mega Man is able to sustain Andromeda and destroy the key. In the latter half of the series, the FM-ians band together, taking the guise of their original human counterparts, and seek a way to energize a new Andromeda Key. Eventually, Gemini Spark takes the reins of the operation and succeeds in reviving Andromeda, but the FM-ian king Cepheus descends onto Earth to put a stop to all of the chaos. Geo also has an encounter with his father Kelvin who reveals that he has become an EM wave being and is still exploring space, and that Geo's place is on Earth, fighting for justice as Mega Man. Shooting Star Rockman Tribe Main Article Shooting Star Rockman Tribe The second series follows the events of the second game focusing on the lost continent of Mu. The ancient civilization vanished ages ago, and a few of its remnants still exist as myths and legends called UMAs (Unidentified Mystery Animals similar to FM-ians that also have the ability to fuse with humans). The UMAs begin merging with humans in order to search for the treasures of Mu, the powerful OOPArts, which will give them the power to revive Mu. After Geo and Omega-Xis encounter several unusual enemies, they meet a professor named Doctor Vega who sends them on a quest to find the OOPArts and stop the UMAs. Using the OOPArts, Mega Man is able to take new forms, primarily the sword-wielding Thunder Zerker form. Near the end, Geo discovers that Doctor Vega and her accomplice Hollow are manipulating Geo to use the OOPArts for the revival of Mu and the devastating force known as Le Mu. But Mega Man combines the three OOPArts together, forming Tribe King, and uses this new power to stop Le Mu and seal Mu once more. Manga The Rockman the Shooting Star manga differs vastly from the video game and anime iterations of the franchise, although the premise is set up similarly. Following the characters from the first Mega Man Star Force game, Geo is grieving the disappearance of his father and questioning the unusual partnership he has gained with the AM-ian Omega-Xis. By combining their powers, they are able to transform into the EM Wave Human named Mega Man and battle crime. Geo soon learns of the Wave Coliseum, a tournament that awards the champion a power known as Star Force. Geo believes this power will allow him to travel to space and find his father, so he enters the tournament. However, complications occur when one of the competitors, Gemini Spark, steals the Star Force in order to revive Andromeda, the king of the FM-ians. This story arc concludes with Mega Man discovering that Andromeda and his father Kelvin had fused as a single EM Wave Human. Defeating Andromeda, Kelvin is freed and returns to Earth to live with his family and new FM-ian friends. The Rockman the Shooting Star Tribe story shifts to focus on characters and concepts from the second Mega Man Star Force game. However, Geo and Omega-Xis are completely absent. Instead, the three Tribe On transformations from the second video game—Thunder Zerker, Fire Saurian, and Green Ninja—are personified as entities of their own. In the past, their tribe was ravaged by a warrior named Rogue. Having grown up, Zerker has taken on the task of invading the continent Mu and hunting down Rogue for revenge. But in order to reach Rogue, Zerker must first traverse an eight story tower and battle Rogue's underlings every step of the way, including Saurian and Ninja who are under the influence of Mu. From November 2008, a new series of manga was created, simply titled Shooting Star Rockman 3, which follows the events of the third game, and are illustrated by Ryo Takamisaki, who also created the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. But, since this series of manga only had two chapters, only Acid Ace, Spade Magnes, Jack Corvus and the Black Ace Finalize Noise Change were shown. The Rockman the Shooting Star Blaze story depicts focus on the Mega Man Star Force 4 videogame. However Geo and David mades there some gag with love interesst. the illustration where maded by Maarten Koster Timeline Series Backstory The following timeline events take place before Mega Man Star Force. 202X AD: '''20 years pass and Le mu is created. '''203X AD: '''An unknown scientist has changed the internet world to with an wave system where Navi´s turned on an monster. This is the first when FM Ians are born. '''203X AD: '''Hollow is created '''203X AD: Cepheus is created 2030 AD - 2031 AD 211X AD: '''Enough the knowing truth by visualizers is created. Sunglasses with seen where find FM Ians. '''211X AD: '''Taurus is created '''212X AD: '''Dr Goodall is born '''212X AD: Mr King is born 212X AD: '''Mu is founding '''213X AD: '''Lizardis is founding '''214X AD: Bob Copper is born 215X AD: Kelvin is born and Aaron Boreal is born 215X AD: Tom Dubius is born 2140 AD-2141 AD 216X AD: Hope Stelar is born 218X AD: Dr Vega is born 218X AD: '''A.C Eos is born 2181-2182 '''219X AD: Geo Stelar and Sonia Strumm are born 2192AD 2193AD 219X AD: Bud Bison is born 219X AD: Luna Platz is born 219XAD: David Storm is born 2193AD-2194AD 219XAD: 220XAD: Chaud Pincer is born: 220XAD: Kelvin is missing of the radar Geo saddest moment after all. Current Story, AD 220X 220X AD: Aaron gives by sadness for Geo an visualizer the one which Kelvin had before his missing where he can hopely find the waves of his father. Later he finds Omega-Xis where he is compactiblefor Mega Man 220X AD: when Mega Man is attacked by Gemini Spark Geo wants who he is later has Patrick the one with the FM Ian Gemini to has two emotions later as Geo has 3 battle cards to defeating him Geo and Patrick are then friends and get succesfull numbers at school Megaman Starforce Anime. 220X AD: Geo has defeated Planet fm. and has escaping from space to earth. Later Geo is founding on the grass and he was alive. Mega Man Starforce Video Game. 220X AD: '''Mu is destroyed and is destroyed by an mysterious secret Solo has escaping and knows that it was the problem about the FM Ians. This is wher Rogue is an own enemy for between Mega Man and Harp Note. Megaman Starforce Tribe Anime. '''220X AD: '''Cancer Bubble cheat Megaman and Harp Note that they are in love by rewardness from Luna that is the choice when Luna and Sonia mades an quarell. Megaman Star Force Tribe Anime '''220X AD: '''Dr Vega knows the ancient FM Ian Hollow to take off the Ooparts later it is revealed that MegaMan has the Ooparts he defeated Hollow and he is totally destroyed. Geo going to Sonia Musical with all his friends and people MegaMan Star Force Tribe anime. '''220X AD: '''Geo is going to an winter vacation with Bud Luna and Zack and coming the mysterious girl Amy to help with skies the criminal Rich has changed to Yeti Blizzard MegaMan wins this match and let Amy done before. Mega Man Starforce 2 Video Game. '''220X AD: Geo gets his Hunter-VG by Hope and try´s to become even more like happier. Later he coming an elderly woman named Dr Goodall to find his truth that his father is alive. Mega Man Starforce 3 Video Game. 220X AD: Geo comes in conflict by A.C Eos this two has the same Wave Change. And Geo tolds that he has an FM Mate by the satella police. Mega Man Starcorce 3 Video Game. 220X AD: Geo Bud Luna Zack Jack are on Alohaha. The two likes the bondi blue beach but Jack wants they see naked. But later it is an misscommunication and five takes swimsuits. Later Geo comes for the first time see Sonia with swimsuit and sees that there is an FM Ian on the woods. Mega Man Star Force 3 Video Game. 220X AD: '''By defeating Crimson Dragon Geo and Omega-Xis see his father Kelvin back and the three with Hope mades an picture from his reunion. '''22XX AD: '''Lizardis is on attack and the crystals are stolen. David is the last descendant that is in an wonder alive. He contact Kelvin the father of Geo to find it. Geo and David are misscommunicated and later the two has regards. David will rescue the world by Lamento and Geo mades it too difficult. Mega Man Star Force 4 video game. '''22XX AD: '''Geo and David are both like Sonia that is the twice that his two are mades who is real interesst. But offical Geo mades his love true. Mega Man Star Force 4 Video Game. '''22XX AD: Geo defeats Lizardis Solestia and finds his father kelvin back. Later Geo becomes 13 and mades his last schoolday with the Luna Gang. 222X AD: Geo is now 14. And is now an teen. She mades his first schoolday at Jr High. with Luna Zack and Bud. 222X AD: Geo and Kasuma joins the casino and hacking 8,000,000 Zenny's from choise with it. Trivia * The series was created during Capcom's Mega Man twenty year anniversary and is the seventh Mega Man series created overall. * Mega Man Star Force is the series with the least amount of playable characters. Besides Geo, the only playable character is Harp Note in a mini game from Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!. Category:Mega Man Star Force series